Family Protector
by Dianna003
Summary: "Both of you matter to me and you both know that I will do any thing for family" Set on Smackdown 2/1/13 based on Raw 1/28/13. Alberto's feelings for the safey of Maria and Ricardo grow intense. When Big Show crosses the line will everything turn out right? Part of my MariaX one- shots. Please Read and Review!


_**Edit: 8/17/13**_

**The poll is closed and now, the story that I posted from the results of it is, Love full of lies, a Randy x Maria story.**

* * *

_**Maria POV Before Smackdown **_

**"Can't you just listen to us!"** I screamed to Alberto, he was even more in anger than he was when Raw finished. I was helping Vickie, the Raw manager when I saw the whole thing on the TV screen. I wanted to go but, Vickie told me I'd get hurt. When I still tried to get out of the office the lights of the office went out and next thing I know I end up in Mine Alberto's and Ricardo's hotel room...

So for the whole rest of the week till now he had been missing pretty much for each day and night and now we're in his locker room telling him to calm down.

**"Not until I get my hands on the son of a B***h! For doing what he did to you and to Ricardo!"** he yelled, referring to Ricardo's neck injury. **"Compadre, listen to her Maria's right it isn't the first time this happens to me and your not even sure to what actually happened to her!"** Alberto then said, **"Ustedes dos me importa y ambos saben que voy a hacer cualquier cosa para la familia." (Both of you matter to me and you both know that I will do any thing for family).** And with that he gave Ricardo a manly hug, and gave me a kiss on the forehand. With that he left slamming the door behind him.

_**The start of Smackdown **_

_**Alberto del Rio's POV**_

I was in the Arena's back Parking lot with a steel pipe, and like I said before _'any thing for family.' _And anything it will be. I was waiting for Big Show to arrive so I can give him the beating of his life for what he has done. The thing that made me get even more mad was the thought of seeing Ricardo get hurt over and over again he is like a brother to me and the thought of anyone even touching Maria in such a way just gets me overly enraged, too

_**Time skip Still Alberto's POV **_

I was still waiting for the basta*d to come it still didn't stop me from killing him. Then 3 security guards came to me and kept telling me to let go of the pipe I had in my hand getting ready to swing at any moment. And then I told them to mind there own business and to leave, when I said that they left.

Then, I saw the vehicle in which Big Show was in and I said in disgust** "AquI viene el perro" (here comes the dog). **I went behind a white car to set my plan in motion, the bus approached. Big Show came out keeping a close eye. Then when he got at a good position, I charged at him he said, **"HEY HEY HEY! WAIT! COME ON!" **But he got out of the way and I hit the trunk of the a car instead. He kicked me and I went down long enough to have him take out the driver but, he ducked and I broke the window instead.

I kept yelling at him to come and fight but he kept refusing. At one point he got on the top if the car and he stood up and I took a swing with the pipe he fell on the hood making a dent. I got on top of him and kept hitting him taking out my rage. He pushed me off, got off of the car and ran to the one on the other side. Got in and as I tried to open the car door he sped off.

_**Minutes later Still Alberto del Rio's POV**_

When I got called to Booker T's office, Booker said that instead of taking anger on Big Show it take it out on Dolf Ziggler and his cult. Now I was headed to my locker room I tried to calm down a bit and it worked only a little. When I got in I saw Maria sleeping with tear stains on her cheek on the sofa and Ricardo on the other side of the room with a blank face sitting on a chair.

**"So what happened when I was gone?" **I asked. **"She wanted to go out and stop you from getting hurt and I told her that she would get hurt. So she eventually gave up thinking the worst, and so did I. " **When I finished getting into my gear I got out of the locker room said bye to Ricardo, Maria was still asleep.

When I was approaching the ring entrance I noticed Ricardo following. I asked him what was he doing, he said the match and that we were a team but, I countered with that he was injured and he should stay back. **"Ricardo, trust me. You need to stay here, please. Trust me, vamos carnal, please" **

_**Ending of the match Still Alberto's POV **_

I won the match by submission. I still wished Ricardo was with me , but the world took it literal. **"ALBERTO! ALBERTO DEL RIO! My friend I'm back in the ring. Huh?! Im back in the building! But not alone, I have a friend with me"** the titantron image showed him grabbing Ricardo by the neck brace.

Big Show told me to get back in the ropes when I suddenly got out. And when I just put my hands up as a sign of surender he threatened **"If you ever, ever attack me like that again. I will make you sorry you woke up that day. I will hurt him. I will hurt you. I will hurt anyone that gets in my way. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THAT TO ME!?"**

Then he started to mock Ricardo's pleas. But he still continued **"Should I let Ricardo go or should let your girlfriend go?"** The camera then showed Maria standing next to him looking helplessly. But what stood out even more was the red hand marks around her neck. The camera came back at Big Show **"I think I should let Ricardo go" **then a KO punch was given to Ricardo, so he fell.

Maria and Big Show vanished from the screen, I ran as fast as I could backstage where Ricardo was. A reffere was there with a stage staff, the reffere went to go get the doctor and I called for Ricardo to wake up or at least to talk to me. Then I rememberd, **"Maria!" **I thought out loud and I told the man to stay with Ricardo.

I went to the parking lot wich was the most likely place for them to be. Then Sheamus came out and rushed **"Fella, it's Maria she came back. She's where Ricardo is she wont leave from him or let him leave, even if he can. But, she wont budge until you get there."**

I ran to the previous place and saw the medics trying to get Ricardo from Maria. I went to Maria and said, **"It's okay, Ria. Let him go they will make sure he's okay." **When I said that Maria asked, **"Can we go with them I need to see him, really be okay."**

We asked the medics and they said yes as long as we don't bother. We did as told and through the ride Maria said **"Thank you." "Por Que?" **I asked genuinely confused. **"For being the Family Protector"**


End file.
